The present inventor is a named inventor on two other patents which describe prior approaches to provision of a collapsing or foldable boat. Those patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,731 and 6,371,042. Those prior approaches had several disadvantages, making the boat more difficult to assemble and operate.